Toxicidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Guia práctica sobre la toxicidad de los elementos. ¿Cómo crees que se lleven Hermione y Snape? Pues, quizás, acá lo descubras. Siendo química, a veces la vida es muy científica. Regalo para Arimi San


**_Toxicidad_ **

Bien, no tengo mucho que explicar más que el concepto. El "Handbook" Es un libro, que indica la toxicidad de los elementos químicos y sus implicaciones diversas. Por eso, he decidido hacer una adaptación de ese tema para un One. Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer parece.

Saludos y, espero que les guste.

MSV.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas, los personajes y demases son obra de Jk Rowling.

* * *

**TOXICIDAD:**

**Hoy, incombinables. ¡Explosión de reactivos!:**

Sus facciones se tensan, ¡la comisura de su labio apenas se mueve un centímetro! ¡Siente los miles de demonios al verla llegar! _"¡Ha llegado la chica más inteligente y creída de todo Hogwarts! ¿Es que nadie se arrodillará a sus pies?"_ Con una sonrisa suave, se sienta en su lugar ¡Ah, por que como lo sabe todo! Le borraría esa sonrisa de los labios, alguna vez.

_"Quiero los ensayos, sobre mi escritorio ahora"_

_"¿Lo has hecho? ¿Por qué pregunto, si sé que lo has hecho?"- Ron, la observa._

Su informe llega hasta él, su mano que se estira y apenas le roza. ¡Destrucción! ¡Partículas que emergen y revientan! Sonrisa tímida, que sirve de catalizador en la reacción "¡Rayos Granger, que explota más rápido!" Ira que corroe y golpea. Que se vierte y baña.

_"5 puntos menos por tocarme Granger. Castigada"_

_"¡Pero, fue un accidente!" _

**_Mañana, como el Flúor y el Oxígeno. ¡Mucha electronegatividad!:_**

¡No pueden verse! Jamás pudiendo tomar el mismo camino. Las cargas, se acumulan densamente entre ellos. La energía les impide ver más allá. Polos que se odian, no se atraen. Sonrisa maliciosa, ojos negros, que se posan sobre unos pequeños y temerosos ojos color caramelo. ¡Rayos, el Flúor siempre fue más electronegativo! Mano, que se posa sobre la mesa, otra que cae sobre la silla. Sí, no se atraen.

_"Lea estas cien páginas y luego haga un informe sobre ellas. Como mínimo quinientas palabras"_

_"¿Quinientas?" "Pero... ¡Señor!"_

_"¿Qué no me he hecho entender?" "¿En qué idioma hablo Granger?, dígamelo por favor"_

Se obliga a tragar, ¡Energía que la carcome! ¡Energía que, somete y hace temblar el suelo por el que pasa!

_"Español, señor"_

_"Bien"_

**_Más tarde, ¡Solución densa! (Aún):_**

¡Le hacía pasar vergüenza! Siempre encantado, de que ella hiciera el ridículo. Pero ese día había sido el peor de todos. No había dormido, haciendo su estúpida tarea y ¡Tan sólo descansaba la vista sobre el mesón! ¡Pero no, él tenía que burlarse de ello! ¡Él no sería feliz, si no la observaba humillada, si no veía sus lágrimas cernir sobre su rostro!

_"Vamos a salirnos clase, para que así, Granger pueda dormir sin ninguna preocupación" "Pero quédese Weasley, quizás más tarde, su novia se despierte"_

¡Ja! ¡Celoso! ¡Romance imposible, que seguramente le carcome! Ah sí, aún no se le ha quitado el sueño. Para cuando despierta, las risas se escuchan en el pasillo. Estando sola. ¿Por qué están dentro, nada más los Gryffindors? ¿Y el profesor? Pues, saber la respuesta fue lo peor que pudo desear. Un rostro cetrino que se asoma en la puerta. Sonrisa que se ensancha y enturbia el momento. ¡La solución, colapsará!

_"¿Ha dormido bien señorita Granger? ¿O le buscamos unos cobertores, para que esté más cómoda?" "Pero, ¡Si se le ha marcado el cuaderno en el rostro!"_

Siente su rubor, subiendo cual reacción química. Los Slytherins ríen y eso es suficiente. La solución, se sobresatura. ¡Se derrama en pequeñas lágrimas amargas!

**_En estos días, ¡Balanceo de ecuaciones!:_**

Se miran, deciden por un momento llevar la reacción en paz. Cada quien ocupando el lugar que le corresponde. Él el profesor y ella la alumna aprendiz. Sí, sin duda, se van a derivar muchas cosas.

Es increíblemente ágil, cual catalizador que sorpresivamente, le lleva a descubrir nuevos horizontes. ¡Es hasta ameno trabajar junto a ella! No descuida algo, siempre está atenta y, dispuesta a lo que sea. Compuesto químico que estimula, valencia que atrae. ¡Todas las piezas parecen tener un espacio! Lo desbalanceado, comienza a reacomodarse. ¡Una suma casi perfecta!

_"Muy inteligente Granger. Muy bien hecha. Una poción espléndida"_

_"Muchas gracias profesor"_

_"¿Sabe algo Granger? Creo que, esto, puede empezar a cambiar"_

**_Bajo la ley de "la conservación de la masa":_**

Sonrisa. Lo mismo que ella cede, él se lo da. Todo tiene un equilibrio, todo tiene un por qué. Dos elementos que se combinan para formar otro producto. Las mismas proporciones de sentimientos, las mismas sales. ¡El mismo oxígeno que comparten en un beso! la misma energía que fluye por sus cuerpos. Quizás él de un poco más o viceversa. Pero el resultado nunca va a cambiar. Reacciones en fracciones de segundos, manos que se tocan y besos que se comparten. ¡_N_ cantidad de procesos y de productos saldrán de esa combinación! ¡El amor desplaza al odio y hace una sustitución combinándose con sus labios! ¡Todas los tipos de reacciones químicas están allí! Sí, y quizás, unas reacciones y respuestas biológicas pero eso será en la clase que viene.

**_En constantes proporciones definidas:_**

Frente a las adversidades, será lo mismo. Los elementos que la caracterizan, podrán combinarse con "_n_" cantidad de sentimientos pero; siempre será lo mismo. Se podrá reinventar un millón de veces, podrán separarse, pero ¡Siempre se sentirán atraídos! ¡Siempre estarán unidos! ¡Son productos de un mismo elemento. No pueden separarse tan fácilmente!

**_Rendimiento al 100%."Solución Pura":_**

Al final, lo más hermoso ha sucedido. No hay impurezas, aunque se diga que no existe algo 100% puro; ellos quieren creerlo. Movimientos ágiles, sobre la cama están sus cuerpos. Quiere alcanzarla, no quiere que exista un "reactivo limitante". Nada que detenga aquel proceso. Lo que antes era altamente tóxico, se ha vuelto apacible y se ha diluido. Allí, allí se funde en su cuerpo, allí se entrega. Lo último que queda de él. Todo eso es de ella. Es violento, es una reacción química violenta. Besos que fieramente se esparcen por toda la piel, dedos que no dejan escapar un mísero centímetro de piel. La solución es simplemente, perfecta.

**_Reposo, dejando enfriar. ¿Buscando cambios luego del reposo?_**

Un suspiro emerge, la solución se acopla y se condensa. El calor, pronto se desprende y la humedad pronto desaparece. Los últimos vestigios, se muestran en caricias, en sonrisas y en besos. Pero, siempre hay que esperar mínimo diez minutos para conocer el resultado.

Su base, ha diluido el ácido en él y lo ha transformado en algo neutro. Sus besos, que se esparcen por cada hebra de su cabello, sus manos que suavemente acarician su rostro. Ella duerme, ya no tiene fuerzas para reacomodarse ese día. Ya luego formarán nuevos productos.

No todo puede combinarse, pero ¿A quién, no le gustan las excepciones de regla?

* * *

Bueno, por acá me quedo yo. Besos.


End file.
